Stronger then That
by Pslizy
Summary: AU/AH: ExB- "My eye’s shown with pride as I introduced my son: Tate Anthony Swan." I know this is a similar story line to a lot of AH- but I promise to try and take it in a different direction *also some mature themes, please only readers over 18*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the realm of Twilight, and do not intend on any copyright infringement. Stephanie Meyers in the genius of all things Twilight.**

**Prologue**

I was on my way to Phi Kappa Psi fraternity house for a party I was invited to by a classmate from my World History Class. I was a freshman at the University of Washington in Seattle. It was the end of April and this was the last weekend before the entire campus turned into some kind of study lockdown mixed with an enormous flurry of activities for the graduating class. As I made my way towards the frat house I looked at my watch and saw it was nearing nine o'clock at night. I wondered again why I was going- by myself- and not steeling away in my dorm room and getting an early start on my final papers and studying for my final tests. Then I remember the two catalysts to my decision to attend the party that Mike had invited me to: One- Jasper would be there- gorgeous TA of my history class, and two- my roommate all but kicked me out as her boyfriend from high school was visiting this weekend and she insisted on some "alone time." I couldn't be too mad about it, they were in love and never had asked me to leave before when he would visit- it was the least I could do.

As I approached the door I could hear the loud bass of whatever song was playing and feel the ground shake with each beat, I saw the large amount of people gathering in and out of the house all holding blue or red plastic cups. I made a decision as I my feet brought me to the sidewalk at the edge of the house's grass- tonight I would put my shyness, quietness and low self esteem to rest, and tonight I would just be, with no worry of tomorrow. I would still be me, still be Bella, but I would live in the moment like any normal nineteen year old at a college frat party should. With one more deep breath I steeled myself and made my way into the house, and unknowingly my future.

It was nearing midnight and I had yet to really strike up a conversation with anyone. I had spotted Mike but he had his tongue jammed down a girl with bright blonde hair and almost pitch black roots. I quickly avoided him and went in search for someone interesting to talk to, but found no one. I looked at my watch again and decided it was still too early to head back to my room and I saw an empty seat on a couch open up and sat down with my own red cup filled with some kind of beer in my right hand. I felt the cushion next to me sink in on itself and felt heat on my left side. I turned my head and came face to face with the man who starred in a few of my daydreams during class: Jasper Whitlock.

"Hi Isabella" I cringed at the formal name- the professor had insisted on it and Jasper was unaware of my preferred name ",Are you enjoying the festivities my fellow brothers and I have put forth?" he said as he leaned in towards my ear so I would be able to hear him over the music.

"I am." I said lamely and felt the heat rise to my cheeks, thanking god the alcohol could be blamed for my blush.

That was the end of our encounter; he nodded at me and got up and walked towards a very small girl with long black hair, and headed up the stairs with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. I sighed and glanced at my watch- again- 12:45 am. I was about to get up and start heading for home, hoping with the time it took to cross campus would be enough for Angela and Ben to wrap things up. I started to step forward and rammed into something solid and warm, I felt the familiar burn in my face took a shaky breath and looked up prepared to offer my apologies when my words froze in my throat at the sight of two piercing green orbs. Again I tried to profess my apologies when the voice of silk stopped me.

"I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" he asked with concern written on his face.

I nodded dumbly when he spoke again. "I hope you're not leaving, you have got to be the most beautiful creature here, let alone walking on this earth."

I snorted at the poor pick up line. His own chuckle brought me back to the moment. "You're right, that was a terrible line, true but terrible. I could have gone with the alphabet one. Would that have gotten me further?"

And with that my evening where I had planned to let loose and not worry about tomorrow truly began. I knew his name was Edward and I knew my life would never be the same. We talked for about two hours straight and at some point ended up in one of the rooms. I was aware that we were both buzzed, but I knew I was not fully drunk. It started with a soft kiss and had I known my world would turn upside down at that moment I really don't think I would have stopped, because the feelings shooting out and within me with every caress and every word would be worth it.

I woke up before the beautiful man, and snuggled into his chest further and his arms tightened around me. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearing 8 in the morning and that I was supposed to meet Ben and Angela for breakfast in fifteen minutes. I found a piece of paper after I had squirmed my way out of Edward's embrace and scrawled down my name and number and placed it next to him on the bed. After I dressed I quickly and quietly closed the door and past a tall strawberry blonde woman on my way out.

_6 weeks later_

I was sitting in my room at my father's house in Forks, staring out the window waiting for the timer to go off. I never thought 3 minutes could be so long. My dad, Charlie, is the Chief of Police of this small town, and he provided well for my brother and I. My parents divorced when I was three and my brother, Emmett, was 7. I moved with my mom, Renee to Arizona and he stayed here with our dad. I moved up here when I was 17 after my mom remarried, I wanted to give them some space, plus I missed my dad and figured he was lonely since Emmett had been out of the house at school for a few years. The annoying buzz brought me out of my memories at how I ended up here and I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I pushed open the door and picked up the small white stick and was met with what I feared- two pink lines. I dropped the test and began to fold in on myself as the weight of what was happening impaled all of my senses. I was 19, pregnant and alone. I had no way of contacting Ed-him. I didn't have his last name and he never called. _He never called_. That realization brought on another round of tears, for probably the hundredth time in the past six weeks. I'm not sure how long I sat there rocking myself, but I felt two strong arms cradle me and lay me on my bed. I sat and cried, I was aware of voices outside my room, and then I felt the presence of two people sit on either side of me. I looked up to see the sad faces of Emmett and my sister-in-law, Rosalie. Emmett ran his fingers through my hair while Rosalie held my hand.

The following weeks and months were not easy. My father and Emmett had to be calmed several times and talked out of many plans to find and hurt Edward. Yes, I was able to think his name now, even though it still hurt I had to come to the realization that I had part of him in me, and a part of him would be with me the rest of my life. My dad being a police officer and Emmett starting law school decided that their combined brain power was enough so they could commit murder and get away with it- I was able to put the thoughts of bodily harm to rest eventually- I think. It was decided that I would finish the first semester of my sophomore year, and stay with Emmett and Rose until the baby was born and a little after. I would take the next semester off and stay in the apartment above Rose's shop. That way while I was at class Rose could watch my baby and take a break from fixing cars, I would also work as the receptionist as I refused to stay there for free. I had a plan, I would finish college and hopefully find a good job in a decent high school, and I would be able to provide for my child.

_January 7__th__ 2005_

I was sitting on Emmett's couch while he had gotten up to order a pizza. I was thankful for the small amount of time to myself while he was in the kitchen. For the past month I was never left on my own, either Emmett, Rose, or my dad would hover around me and freak about any complaint I had and would insist I went to the hospital- I would put my foot down before they ever actually got me to the car. I laughed to myself remembering the fights I had put up when I felt a cold sensation seep under me. I looked to make sure I hadn't spilled anything and then I felt a small tightening around my abdomen. Emmett had returned to the room at this time and had a look of worry on his face. I nodded my head- knowing he would understand. He helped me up, picked up his phone and keys and started to drive to the hospital.

On the drive to the hospital he had called Rose, dad and the pizza place to notify them. I looked at him quizzically on the last one to which he shrugged and said no one would be there to pick it up or pay for it- and he didn't want to be viewed as a bad customer. About 13 hours later, pain, medications and pushing- lots and lots of pushing I heard the small cry that brought tears to my eyes. The doctor said I had a little boy, and he placed the bundle on my chest and I fell even more in love with my nudger. After he and I were cleaned up Rose- who stayed with me during the delivery- went and brought in my dad, Emmett, Renee and Phil, who had just arrived minutes before. My eye's shown with pride as I introduced my son: Tate Anthony Swan.

_August 2009_

The next few years flew by; I had graduated college and was going to start teaching at Meyer High School in Seattle. I wasn't able to find a job after I graduated because I finished in the middle of a school year and had continued to work for Rosalie; she had expanded her garage and had hired a few more staff. Emmett had finished law school and has been a junior associate at the Volturi Law Firm for three years. Tate and I had found a new apartment closer to my school and his new daycare. My family wasn't thrilled about this, but it was the only option, plus he would start preschool there. I was reminded everyday of Edward, its hard not to when I have a mini version running around- same hair, eyes and a toddler version of his face. I kept videos, scrap books, and various pieces of information if I ever did see him again. I always have small amount of hope that I will find him again- not for me, but for Tate, as his father.


	2. A new old friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the realm of Twilight, and do not intend on any copyright infringement. Stephanie Meyers in the genius of all things Twilight.**

**A New Old Friend**

It was the Tuesday after Labor Day also known as the first day of school for me as a teacher but most importantly it was the first day of preschool for Tate, and he would not let me forget. For the past month all he can talk about is what he is going to learn, how is going to be a real big boy, who goes to school to become smart and learn about all things reptile. I had asked him why and he said he had told his aunty rose that he wanted to be like his uncle when he grew up and she said he wanted to be a snake. There was no way I was going to get into the terms used for lawyers with my 4 year old and just accepted that his teacher will need to get used to all questions and statements surrounding the slimy little buggers.

I was impressed with myself as we pulled up to Tate's school, we were running on time for once, which is a magical feet for my son and I. We walked in and I am directed by a young girl, no older that looked like she should still be in school herself, to head to Ms. Denali's room which was two doors down. I walk into the room and see a lot of little children excited and getting ready for their new adventure. I set my gaze at the front of the room and spot a very beautiful, tall strawberry blonde woman. She smiles tightly, almost forced and walks over to us.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Denali and you are?" Her tone makes me feel as disgusting as the gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe. Her eyes flicker to Tate and an expression crosses her features that I can't quite place, but there is distaste for my son in her eyes. I introduce myself to her as formally as she did to me and her eyes widen slightly at the mention of my last name. I look at the clock and realize I need to leave to make it to work on time. I kneel down so I'm eye level with my son and hug him as hard as I can. He begins to cry and I tell him if it gets too bad to have the school call me and he understands. With that I turn and walk out of the room, I feel the angry stare of the teacher penetrating the back of my head and decide that if Tate comes home complaining I am requesting a new teacher.

Once in my car and headed down the street towards the high school I think back to that teacher and I have a sense of familiarity with her that I can't quite place. I pull up into the teacher's parking lot and begin my journey to my class. There was new faculty orientation last week and some workshop with the returning staff. I wasn't able to meet everyone, but did feel the majority of them seemed decent enough; but I was more worried about the kids and their attitude towards me then my relationship with the other staff today. I ended up walking in with Jessica Stanley, who teaches home ech or whatever it is called these days. I think she was more focused on being the cheerleading coach then an actual teacher.

My first 2 hours flew by and my confidence was building. Third period was my prep time. Since I had no assignments yet, and had my lesson plans pretty set in stone I decided to wonder the halls to try and familiarize the school a little better. As I was nearing the section that housed the history section a voice from my past made me freeze mid-step.

"Isabella?" A gentle voice with a soft southern twang questioned.

"Hi Jasper" I say with a little shock in my own voice

"What are you doing here? It's great to see you by the way." He said with a small smile.

If my heart didn't melt at the memory of a smile a little more crooked my heart may have melted a little. "I just started; I'm the new English teacher. What about you? Are you teaching history?"

He nodded and we fell in easy conversation and caught up with what our lives were like. He informed me that he is married and has a little girl about 2 years old, Lexie. He said his wife; Alice is a personal shopper for some of the upper society people in Seattle. I mentioned that I recently graduated and that my little boy was about 4 and a half. When I said Tate's age I could see him doing the math in his head, I simply smiled and let it go. I wasn't a slut and I knew that, I was a young mother, but I was able to finish my degree and provide for my child so I would be confident and happy about that.

I went back to my room and ended up having lunch with Jasper, I realized that he was a really great guy and I was able to get him to start calling me Bella, although he slipped a few times. He invited me and Tate to supper with Alice and their daughter as sort of a celebration for making it through the first day of a school year. I knew that Rose and Emmett were planning on going out to dinner themselves tonight and that meant I was free. I thought it would be nice for Tate to have a little friend and I wouldn't mind meeting the woman who stole Jasper's heart and also adding some friends that I'm not related to, to my own life.

As I drove to the preschool to pick up Tate I walked into the room and noticed that Ms. Denali was at her desk laughing with another parent, I could almost feel the fakness of her personality oozing off of her overdone reconstructed breasts. I found Tate sitting at a table quietly staring at it, while all of the other children were running happily around. If the woman's personality didn't piss me off, seeing my child sad sent me right over the edge. I approached Tate and touched his shoulder, he looked at me with sad red eyes and reached out and grabbed me neck. I picked him up and gathered my things, I could feel her sneer at me as she stated in an overly sweet voice for us to enjoy our evening. When we got down the hall a little way I asked Tate if he had a good day, he said no and that he wasn't allowed to play like the other little kids. When the words left his mouth I picked him up and asked the nearest teacher if the director was here and if I could speak with them.

I knocked on the door marked Carmen Lopez. A muffled voice informed me to enter I set Tate down and Carmen said he could color at a little table that was in her office. I thanked her and explained my concerns. She sure as shit shocked the hell out of me when she pulled me into a hug and thanked me for giving her the final complaint to fire Tanya. She said tomorrow there will be a new teacher and if there are any more problems to come directly to her. I thanked her again and took Tate and his drawing to the car. I told him we were going out to pizza and he nearly broke his car seat with the amount of bouncing he was doing.

I pulled up to the restaurant and saw Jasper's blonde hair and informed the hostess that I saw my party. As I got closer I noticed a small woman with short spiky black hair, on closer inspection I realized I had seen her before at the party- that thought made me look down at my Tate and sigh. She noticed me approaching before Jasper and came around and hugged me- this made me wonder if it was national hugging day or something.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so happy to meet you and this must be…" her words died off as she looked at Tate, but she composed herself quickly "Tate, and this is mine and Jasper's daughter Lexie." The toddler said a shy hi from her high chair. Jasper turned and faced me and greeted me and he too froze when his eyes drifted to Tate. _Okay seriously what is up with the hugs and strange looks at my kid today- did I miss a memo or something._

The dinner was wonderful, it was nice to converse with adults besides my brother, Rose and my dad, as well as some of the mechanics. I noticed both Jasper and Alice throughout the meal look at Tate with the strangest expression, but I couldn't place what it was- it didn't make me feel uncomfortable so I chose to ignore it. Jasper asked Tate how his first day of preschool went and he started to sniffle. I explained what happened and Alice asked where I took him. I told her the name of the school as well as the name of the teacher. She stiffened so fast you would think she was turned to stone. She again, was able to compose herself quickly and laughed extremely loud when I told her of the director's reaction. As the meal went on they were talking about wanting to see a movie, and asked if I knew any good babysitters. I said only Em and rose, but I volunteered Tate and myself if they wanted to get out, I knew how it felt to have a young child and needing some time without the rug rat. After the bill was settled and arrangements were made for me to watch Lexie on Saturday we bid farewell, went home and began our routine to prepare for tomorrow.


	3. Spiderweb

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the realm of Twilight, and do not intend on any copyright infringement. Stephanie Meyers in the genius of all things Twilight.**

**Spiderweb**

The rest of the week past with shared lunches with Jasper and sometimes Alice, classes and Tate's tails of preschool. Carmen had informed me that she wasn't able to find a permanent replacement just yet and had split the class up and had them join other classes until her friend returned from a conference she was in. She had said that her friend used to teach kindergarten before she dove into the charity circuit, but she had volunteered to teach the class until Carmen found a full time teacher. It was Friday and we were running a little behind. Tate wouldn't wake up and I had to drop some paperwork off for Emmett at Rose's shop and we ran into the mechanic, Jacob, who lets face it _would just not shut the F up._ Finally I was able to get Tate back in the car and we began our drive to preschool. I called Jasper on the way and asked him to watch my class for a few minutes since he had a free period and he agreed once he heard what was going on.

I arrived at the school and noticed that classes hadn't started just yet. I got to Tate's classroom, I had been informed the night before that Carmen's friend would be there and the class could all be together again. I pushed open the door and saw a small woman, about two inches taller than me with soft blue/grey eyes and a warm smile at the front _this is what a preschool teacher is supposed to look like_ I thought- not her general appearance but her smile as opposed to a sneer. She turned to greet me and introduced herself as Esme Cullen, but her words got caught as I pulled Tate forward to say hello. It was a very similar reaction that Alice and Jasper had, but Esme did not recover as well. She knelt down to Tate's level and he stuck his hand out to introduce himself. "Tate Anthony Swan at your service" and completed it with a hard shake of her hand. Esme's breath hitched when he reviled his middle name, if I wasn't running so late I would have questioned her some more, but I felt very comfortable to leave Tate and he took to her in a second flat. I bid my farewell and rushed to school.

During lunch I told Jasper of the interaction this morning and he asked the teachers name again and he just laughed. "Esme is my best friend's mother, she has a very maternal vibe to her; and I know she loves children and Tate should be in good hands." The rest of the day continued without incident and I had agreed to be at Alice and Jasper's at 5pm the next evening so they could have their date night. Once I arrived at Tate's school to pick him up he came bounding towards me and began speaking so fast about his day and how much fun he had. Esme approached me before we left and said that Tate was a very special boy. She asked me if anyone else would ever pick him up I said no, unless something at school came up and then I would have Rosalie pick him up. I didn't rely on Emmett too much to do spontaneous babysitting for me, Rose's job allowed for her to be much more accessible. As we said our goodbyes I could tell Esme had something else she wanted to say, but opted not to voice it, with one last look at Tate she said goodbye, and again a look crossed her face that I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The rest of Friday and Saturday passed without incident and we were getting ready to head out to Jasper's house to baby-sit Lexie. Before we left the house my cell phone rang, it was Emmett asking if I had a copy of the payroll for Rosalie's shop from about six months ago. I had still been helping out with that aspect of her shop and said I did, he asked if he could come and get it. I said he could stop by Jasper's and I ran and grabbed the folder. I gave Emmett his address and said I would see him later. I pulled up to the house and was greeted by the set of parents who had excitement busting out of them at the prospect of a night out. I told them that my brother was going to stop by for a few moments to pick something up and they said that was fine and then proceeded to bolt to their car shouting they would be back by midnight.

The night was pretty simple, Lexie and Tate played while I put a video of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse in for them to watch. I made supper and we were able to get through without too much of a mess. At eight I got Lexie ready for bed and Tate helped me read a story to her. Once I was done I noticed that my boy had fallen asleep as well. I picked him up carefully and placed him in the guest bedroom where Alice had instructed me to. I returned to the living room and put on some music and began to grade some of the short essays on the first act of _A midsummer nights dream_. After about 10 minutes of grading I chime from my cell phone alerted me to a text, I had to hold in my laugh at the message from Rose. _I need to find the nearest wrench and tighten the screws in the bimbo Emmett's partner brought with us._ I sent my apologies to her before her next response came through _She keeps going on about how she was unfairly fired from her last job, but that it was okay because Eddie poo would take care of her, gag me with a hammer._

I didn't receive any more messages from her for about an hour when my phone rang; I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emmett "Hey big brother." Emmett's voice when he responded reminded me of how he sounded when Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone and annoyed the hell out of him trying to get his permission to ask me out on a date in tenth grade. "Hey B, listen we will be there in about 45 minutes, but we are bringing my partner and his tag-a-long." I asked what was so bad about his date "She is not his date, she is an old college friend of his and he feels bad for her and she wormed her way into dinner with him tonight and he asked us to come to help keep his sanity while trying to hold off her advances." I said I understood but he had to go because she was coming back to the table.

I was in the middle of marking one of the final papers when there was a knock at the door I got up and answered the door to an enraged looking Rosalie. She grabbed my arm and whispered "kitchen" in my ear I lead her to the room and she started franticly cursing I didn't catch it all, but I could decipher that it had to do with a blonde bimbo with a brain the size of a lug nut. Her ranting was interrupted with a whiney voice "Rosalie, Emmett wanted me to come find you and his sister." At the sound of her voice my head shot up and I started staring daggers into the bitch that had brought my son to tears on Monday. Recognition swept across her face before she sneered "You whore, got me fired from my job." She started to approach me when Rosalie stepped in "You are the slut that made my nephew cry." She raised her hand and smacked the woman in question without waiting for a response.

Ms Denali's screech brought two sets of foot steps pounding their way to the kitchen was; as well as a cry from the guest bedroom. I turned and went to my son and cradled him he heard Rosalie's berating of the woman and I could hear Emmett and another hushed male voice trying to calm the two women down. I felt a tug on my face and looked down at my son "Is that uncle Emmy?" I nodded my head and he was out of my arms before I could catch him. I heard him shouting for his uncle and when I caught up with him I was met with dead silence in the kitchen with no one moving.

Tate took one look at Ms. Denali and ran back to my arms, I picked him up and started whispering that she wouldn't hurt him and that she was leaving. I kept my eyes trained on Tate while I told Emmett where the folder was with the payroll. I heard him shuffle to the living room and his return. During his departure the only thing you could hear were Tate's sniffles, some erratic breathing and my soft whispers to Tate. Emmett returned and started to tell Rosalie they should go and that he would see us tomorrow at our dad's house. Rosalie said good bye and I heard her tell Tanya to leave, they all started to re-treat but stopped once a simple word was spoken "Bella?"


	4. Cover your eyes

**AN: I'm in a really good mood right now- the TWINS won the first game of the double header and we are only 1 game out of first place!!!!! So with that said and the fact that my work is done for the day and I have some free time before my work day is done I would do another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the realm of Twilight, and do not intend on any copyright infringement. Stephanie Meyers in the genius of all things Twilight.**

**Cover Your Eyes**

"_Bella?"_

The word hung in the air as my arms tightened around Tate, while tears threatened to spill down my face. I knew that voice, I dream about that voice, and I know if I lift my head I will see the same green eyes of my little boy, but on the face of a man. I sat stalk still not knowing what to do, fighting my emotions, my heart was pumping, my breathing became labored and confusion settled in my mind. A small silent curse was breathed through Rose's lips _she figured it out._ After that everyone seemed to need to shuffle their feet, or move in some fashion, but still no one saying anything.

After about a minute, that felt like years, I got my bearings and steeled myself to lift my head and look at him. As my face rose, I kept my eyes downcast at my son who was looking at me with confusion and still some amount of fear from the processed strawberry blonde still lingering in the kitchen. With one final breath I lifted my eyes to face the man who gave me my joy. Our eyes locked and I let slip a shaky "Edward." He looked to me and then looked to my son, and his eyes began a game of ping pong between our two faces, finally he looked at me and realization settled on his face. The realization turned to shock, grief, and then anger before he bellowed "WHAT THE HELL BELLA!"

That was all it took for my very large brother to stand between us, and for Rosalie to take Tate from my arms while I stood on unstable legs. Emmett was spewing profanities at Edward about how to talk to his sister. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped mid curse and looked at me. His face softened as he took in my tear stained face. I faced him and spoke "Emmett could you please leave for a second?" He looked from me to Edward before giving a stiff nod, and walked out of the kitchen glaring at Edward. I sighed and leaned against the counter not knowing how to have this conversation or even how to start it; lucky for me Edward chose to speak first.

"How? Why? God I don't even know what to think." He was looking at the wall behind me, he couldn't even look me in the eye, and I will admit this situation sucked for him and me, but that hurt. I figured I should just talk and hopefully get it all out. "Edward, please let me say what I have to and then you can ask your questions." He nodded once and I began my tale. "Edward, that night was one of the best of my life. That morning I woke up I saw the clock and remembered I had to meet my roommate and her boyfriend for breakfast shortly. I found a piece of paper and scribbled my name and number down and left it for you on the bed." He made a noise but I couldn't and wouldn't let that stop me from going through with my story. "I never heard from you and didn't know your last name, I found out six weeks later that I was pregnant with Tate. I took some time off and eventually went back to school. I got my degree and began teaching and ran into Jasper at the school; which leads us to why I'm here now."

Edward didn't say a word; he looked like he was having trouble breathing. He opened his mouth a few times to speak but no words came out, so when they did I was a little shocked and needless to say confused as to what came out: "Tanya, can you please come in here." She shuffled into the room with that same look of disgust on her face towards me, Emmett came in also, my guess was to even the numbers, I apparently was wrong "if she is in here, I'm in here to." He sounded somewhat like a child being left out of a secret and wasn't going to budge until he knew what was going on. Edward began to speak again but kept his eyes trained on me

"Tanya, do you remember that party at the frat house a few years ago."

"Which one Eddie" he visibly cringed at the name.

"The one where I woke up and you where in my room looking for a book." She nodded her head and her face changed features to a look of being caught red handed.

"Did you find or take a piece of paper with a phone number on it."

She sighed before speaking "yes, but you could do so much better than her, and I figured it was a drunken mistake. So I saved you the trouble and threw it away; and it's a good thing I did other wise you would be stuck in a shit hole of a life."

Once the last word was spoken he looked at her with a face full of anger, he wasn't able to get any words out. It clicked in my head that she recognized me on that Monday and she saw Tate and the similarities are almost identical, that is why she treated him with such contempt. I saw red "You bitch! You treat my son like crap because you knew Edward was his father!" As the words left my mouth I saw the two men in the room stiffen. Emmett's gaze going between Edward and Tanya, my guess trying to figure out who to attack first- the woman who made his nephew cry or the man he had called "the bastard" for the better part of 5 years. Edward's eyes were trained on Tanya "he is the little boy you got fired over? Call your sister and get the hell out." Tanya shot me one more look and left the kitchen and we heard the door slam.

Once she was gone Rosalie came back to the mess of emotions that was lingering in this room. She smacked Emmett upside the head and he broke his gaze from Edward to her. "Emmett Swan, how the hell did you know notice the similarities between that little boy and Edward? You see both practically everyday!" I couldn't take it anymore, I let out a humorless laugh and continued to laugh, I don't know why but everything was just too much. My brother has worked with Edward for years, Tanya kept Edward away from me, away from our child, Jasper and Alice- and then the looks made sense down right down to Esme's. I attempted to control my humor and was met with five curious faces. _When did Alice and Jasper get home?_

As soon as I was in control I looked at Edward "Your mother is Esme Cullen isn't she?" He nodded his head not knowing how I knew that, I turned myself to face Jasper and Alice "You saw it the first time you met Tate?" They nodded as well _apparently that was the wrong thing to do because it awakened our sleeping lion_. "You fucking knew! My mom knew!" then he looked at Emmett "How could you NOT know! God I don't even know what to say or do or even think." You could see him physically trying to put this puzzle together. He kept running his hands through his hair as if by doing so everything will make sense. I looked around the room and decided to make some headway. "Emmett, Rose- go home" they both looked shocked at me "Go, I will see you tomorrow at dads. I'm going to get Tate and take him home and put him to bed and let Jasper and Alice have their home back." I took a breath before I continued "Lexie was really good tonight and has slept through all of the yelling- which I am very sorry about." I looked at Edward last "you are welcome to follow me home to talk or jasper can give you my number and you can call me, but I need to get Tate home." With that I turned on my heals and began to leave. I heard Emmett and Rose exit and I said my goodbye to Jasper and Alice with my sleeping boy in my arms. Edward followed me out of the house after murmuring his own goodbyes. I got to my car and he opened the door for me to put Tate in. "if you don't mind I would like to talk to you- tonight." I nodded my head and indicated for him to follow me home.


	5. No Other Thoughts but Panic

**AN: I know it has been a while but my ideas for this story halted a little bit and my life kind of got away with me.** **Again not SM enjoy the chapter**

**No Other Thoughts but Panic**

I pulled into the parking lot of my building fifteen minutes after leaving Jasper and Alice's home. The whole time taking deep calming breaths that did absolutely nothing every time I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the headlights of Edward's silver Touareg flash at me. Then I would catch sight of my sleeping boy and hear his soft snores caused by the awkward angle that his head was laying due to the car seat and I remembered that regardless of my anxiety, this is for him and I need to go through with it.

Edward was able to find a parking spot a few spaces down and was out of the car and making his way to me as I started to unbuckle Tate, trying not to wake him up. I was able to get him in my arms, close the door and lock the car all while Edward stood there hands in his pockets, shifting his feet and just looking as uncomfortable as I felt. _At least I have Tate to give me something to put my nervous energy into._ I tilted my head towards the stairs that are on the outside that go directly to our apartment door, with Edward shuffling behind me. Once on the little balcony I unlock the door and lead Edward inside and motion for the living room and indicate that I would be right back. I make it to Tate's room and place him under his covers thankful that I remembered to change him into his pajamas at Jasper and Alice's.

After tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead, I turn on his Donald the duck nightlight and quietly shut his door, only to run into a warm, hard surface. I look up and again meet a pair of green orbs; a nervous laugh bubbles out of me and I quickly apologize and direct the man who changed my life towards the kitchen, not really sure if it is the best place to have this conversation, but there is food and coffee there and I can again put my energy into something constructive _which also allows me to avoid eye contact- amazing isn't it?_ Once seated I ask Edward if he wants anything and he politely declines- _well damn, there goes that plan;_ I point him to a chair and take the one kiddy corner to him.

After about five minutes of silence I realize that he is as lost and probably more so than I am; so true to form I start my nervous blabbering. "Look, I understand this is all a lot to take in; and I know I told you of how this all happened. I want to apologize because I'm sure I could have tried harder to find you, but that would have meant me including my father, and if I did that I was in fear for your life. Anyway, I'm not expecting anything of you, you can be in his life or not; but you have to pick one and no in between." I took a deep breath when I was once again met with quiet, I continued on "I have kept videos, made extra pictures and scrap books for you in case I ever did see you again and thought you might want to see Tate's life. I mrheif" My next sentenced was cut off with Edward's hand placed firmly over my lips to silence me.

I abruptly shut up and waited for him to speak as he appeared to be gathering his thoughts. "Bella, God, I really don't even know what to say. You are right and this is a lot to take in, but unfortunately at the firm I've seen plenty of cases where a man finds out he is a father, and I told myself that if I'm ever in that situation I will do everything I can to be in my child's life from the first moment I know about them. Second, thank you for keeping items for me to see I will gladly take them if you'll let me." I hastily nodded my consent. "As for finances we can discuss that later, as well as what the best way for me to get to know Tate is." Again I nodded, amazed and insanely happy with how he is dealing with this.

"I have a few questions that I would like to ask if that's alright." I quickly agreed to the request. So set forth around of questions about Tate, his birthday, age, likes, dislikes, eating habits, funny stories, a list of his first, anything and everything Edward could think to ask. He seemed to be on a mission to learn 4 years of Tate in one evening; and I answered each and everyone because I was in no position to deny him the knowledge of his son. He asked about my pregnancy, and when I told him about Emmett calling the pizza place on the way to the hospital he laughed for I swear 15 minutes; I think the hour, all the information he was absorbing and not to mention the fact that he realized he was a father finally got to him.

After he calmed down, I yawned and we both looked at the clock, it was nearing 3 am. As much as I wanted him to stay, now that I found him again, I knew he couldn't and Tate would be up in about four hours and I needed my sleep in order to deal with a four year old in the morning. Edward seemed to have similar thoughts and he stated that he should probably get going home. We had agreed earlier in the night that he could come tomorrow to meet Tate, we still hadn't decided how the introduction would go, but if he wanted to see him tomorrow that is what we would do. I decided that I would cancel my normal Sunday plans with my family in order for this to happen. I just hope my dad and Emmett don't get it in their minds to come down and speak to Edward.

I lead Edward to the door, and we stood there uncomfortably for a moment before Edward took the lead- _the first time all night mind you. _"Bella, I have a good feeling, this will be okay." He nodded, seeming to be reassuring himself of the same thing. Slowly, I'm sure as to not alarm me; he leaned down and placed a very small, feather light kiss on my forehead. However, because it's him the brush of his lips sent a shockwave of electricity through my body that I hadn't felt since the night Tate was conceived. My face burst to fire as I looked up into his eyes and just as softly Edward whispered "Goodnight, my Bella." Then he was heading down the stairs towards his SUV. As I watched him leave the parking lot I closed the door and locked it. With my back pressed to the door, I sank to the floor and just sat and stared, not really sure how to process this nights events. Finally I got up, turned off the lights, threw on a shirt and some shorts and tucked myself in, praying to every deity that would listen that Edward was right and that this will be okay.


	6. Frogs and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

**AN: SURPRISE!!- I'm so happy I'm updating this early- I start school this coming week, and I needed a little break from the required reading. I also wanted to say thank you for the reviews—I hope you enjoy!**

**Once again- not SM**

**Frogs and Snails, and Puppy Dog Tails**

_Soft lips caressed the side of my neck, as warm hands skimmed the inside of my thighs. I squirmed with anticipation of the destination of those hands, and the magical fingers attached to them. Small moans escaped my lips, incoherent pleas for my tormentor to speed his actions. "With pleasure my love" and with those words the hands began their decent to my core. I sighed with gratefulness and began to rock with the motion of the fingers. My hips thrusting as my aggressor pulled and pushed his hands all the while still licking, nipping and sucking my neck and collar bone. I could feel the tightening in my stomach begin, a feeling I've missed for so long, he began to growl, no roar and poke at my sides. _

Wait, roar and poke at my sides? My eyes flew open and I was met with the deep red and white eyes of my son's favorite plastic dinosaur. _FUCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!_ I took several deep breaths and reopened my eyes and looked at my boy, wild bronze hair sticking everywhere, blue pajamas with one leg pushed up to his knee, and still roaring to get me up.

"Mommy, wake up! I'm hungry." He shouted at him, moving his friend for emphasis.

I sighed and nodded "Alright dinosaur man, let's go, we have a big day"

Tate followed me out to the kitchen, and pulled out his chair and sat waiting for me to get him his Sunday morning breakfast- Peanut butter captain crunch. It was a tradition started with Emmett when we lived with him and Rose. Emmett said that the women make the food the rest of the week, so on Sunday's the men serve them; well Emmett can't cook at all, thus Captain Crunch Sunday. I will give it to my boys though, they vary the type of Captain Crunch, and this week it's peanut butter. After giving Tate his cereal and thinking of Emmett I remembered I needed to call my dad and let him know I wouldn't be making it today. I sighed and reached for the phone, it rang twice before my father's gruff voice came on the line.

"Hey dad, it's Bella" he made some sort of snort noise before responding.

"I think I would recognize my baby girl's voice, but I'm surprised your calling since you should be getting ready to hit the road to come see me."

"Yeah, about that, something came up and we aren't going to be able to make it today." To my surprise my father's response was not what I expected.

"I figured as much. Your brother called this morning and told me that some stuff went down last night, he didn't say what, and that you would tell me, but that I shouldn't expect you today."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, I wasn't ready to tell my dad about Edwards's reemergence into our lives, and I was surprised Emmett kept his mouth shut. Luckily for me, my baby boy saved me a little bit of trouble when he realized who I was talking to.

"I'll tell you next week, there isn't a need to worry though, but Dad Tate is begging to talk to his favorite grandpa."

I handed my son the phone and began to clean up, his mess, and while he wasn't looking I snuck a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and downed it. Partially out of need to wake up and still needing to find some equilibrium from not being able to finish- even if it was just in a dream. I heard Tate say goodbye to my dad, and he turned to look at me with an unreadable expression.

"Mommy," he began very quietly, and sniffed before continuing "Grandpa said I wasn't going to see him and Uncle Emmett today, is that true?"

I nodded my head slowly, still not awake enough to know how to answer this question. "Yes Tate, that's true. Um…" I stalled for a minute before a light bulb went off on my head and I continued. "Tate, Mommy has a friend that I want you to meet. He works with Uncle Emmett and he wanted to hang out with you today, would that be okay."

Tate pondered the idea for a minute, a small crease forming between his eyebrows. "Does he like dinosaurs, and will he play them with me?"

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips at his innocence. "I'm sure he does, and I'm sure he would be extremely happy if you asked him to play with you." He beamed back at me, apparently just wanting a buddy to play with today. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 8am, and I still had to shower and get us both dressed. With a resigned breath, I started our morning routine.

An hour and a half later, I had my hair thrown messily into a knot toward the back of my head and I was dressed in grey capris', a black t-shirt and my mariners zip up hoodie, as it wasn't as warm outside yet as the news said it would be. I was also waiting for my son to pick out a shirt; he had his jeans and sneakers on, but was having problems choosing what to wear for a shirt. I had to giggle, because Tate always had to match either my dad or Emmett on Sunday's and he felt that he needed to match Edward today, but obviously didn't know what to go with. Finally he pulled out his stripped green polo shirt and grabbed his jacket. Edward and I hadn't planned anything to do today, because we weren't sure how Tate would take the news, hell, we didn't know if we were going to tell him or not today.

A knock on the door sent my son flying into the hallway to the front door. He looked back at me with anxious eyes asking if it was okay to open the door. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10, when Edward said he would be here. I nodded my consent and he pulled the door open. I was walking towards Tate and the dazzling man at the door, who looked extremely nervous. I met his eyes and gave him, what I hoped was a comforting smile. His lips lifted at the corner in appreciation. Tate's voice broke us out of our intimate trance we seemed to have fallen in.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look, me and Edward match! He has blue on his shoes, and has jeans, and a green shirt! Can I wear my brown jacket too? Please mommy?" Tate ended his pleas grabbing the end of my sweatshirt and looking up at me with the most adorable pout; I put my finger to my chin and pretended to be in deep concentration before sighing and nodding. In a flash Tate ran to his room and began looking for his brown jacket. I took the time to look at Edward fully, and true to Tate's word they did match, and I started laughing. I deep chuckle reminded me that I was not alone. I looked up and offered Edward to come in. He seemed to relax after Tate's apparent approval of his outfit.

"Sorry, he feels the need to match Emmett or my Dad on Sundays, I really have no idea why, but he was worried he wouldn't match you." He got a look in his eyes somewhere between shock and excitement.

"Did yo- you tell him?" Edward stuttered.

I looked at him confused for a moment, before realization dawned on me "No, I didn't, he just wanted to match whoever would be playing dinosaurs with him if it was a grown up; especially a friend of Uncle Emmett's." Before he could respond Tate was back with his jacket on and zipped.

Tate looked up at Edward, and recognition flew across his face. "I remember you; you were at Alice and Jasper's last night, with the mean teacher." Edward sighed and looked at me before squatting down to become eye level with Tate before responding.

"Yeah, I was, but she isn't my friend anymore. But you know what, you know your teacher Mrs. Esme" Tate nodded, "She's my mom." Tate looked at Edward in awe, and then started asking him a million questions to the point where I couldn't keep up.

After about 20 minutes I did interrupt and asked Tate what he wanted to do, he thought for a moment before looking at Edward.

"Are you going to be here all day?" Edward looked at me, seeming to know if that was okay, I gave a slight motion with my head and Edward said he would. After his confirmation Tate began his list of what we would do today "We can go to the park, and then have lunch, then we can play roar with my dinosaurs, and then we can color pictures of dinosaurs." He took a deep breath when he was about to continue, but I cut him off and promised him we can add more to the list if we have time. With that we headed to the neighborhood park that was about 3 blocks away.

We had been at the park for about an hour, mainly me watching Tate and Edward play. I was so filled with happiness at seeing Edward so excepting, seeing Tate having so much fun. I began to fear that this might just be too good, but I hoped I was wrong. Every now and then I would catch Edward looking at me with something unreadable in his eyes. Whatever it was it had me feeling as if a tomato exploded on my face and stained it for good. Tate and Edward came jogging over to me, and Edward plopped down, very ungracefully I might add, next to me trying to catch his breath. I giggled at the sight; he rolled his head and looked at me, unable to even form words while he waited for his breathing to return to normal. That's the thing about kids; it's almost a guarantee, no matter how in shape you are, it is impossible to keep up with them.

Tate pulled on my shirt to get my attention. "Mommy, you know how me and Edward match." I nodded, wondering where this was going and it seems Edward was too, because he sat up and focused on my son, who was looking at the ground and kicking his shoes shyly.

Tate took a deep breath and rushed out his question after he got my affirmation "Well, I was wondering, how come we have the same hair and eyes. Whenever I dress up like grandpa and uncle Em, we never match that close?"

His question caused mine and Edward to both look at each other wide-eyed. I took a calming breath before I answered- well semi-answered. "Baby, how about we go back home and make some lunch and then we can all talk about that okay." He nodded and we headed home.

On the walk I could tell that Edward was nervous, he was having such a good time with Tate, but he looked like he didn't know how to handle this question, and was again leaving things up to me. Tate started walking a little faster and I pulled Edward back a little so I could talk to him, so that maybe we could have some kind of a game plan.

"Edward, I think we should just tell him. Well I think you should tell him. This is kind of your moment, and I can jump in at anytime." He looked at me like he was in a daze, but then agreed.

We eventually were gathered around the kitchen table, all with sandwiches and chips, when Edward cleared his throat. "Tate," my son looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "The reason, well the reason why we look so much alike is I'm… well I'm, this is hard, Tate. I'm your daddy, and daddy's sometime look like their sons."

Tate's eyes were huge and he looked from me to Edward and back again for several minutes before settling on his sandwich. A small wry smile played at the corner of his lips, before he asked another question "so does this mean you are gonna sleep here like Aunty Rose and Emmett do at their house?" I then proceeded to spit my water out across the table while Edward was chocking on his. Bad time to take a drink.

**AN: Please review, also I have a picture of their outfits on my profile.**


	7. Jackson

**AN: Hi everyone, thank you again for the reviews. Also if you haven't seen the petition for getting the MA rating put on here please go to .net/s/5734048/1/ to sign.**

**Again not Stephanie Meyer – Twilight is her genius.**

**Happy Valentines day and enjoy**

* * *

**Jackson**

Once Edward and I gained some semblance of composure I addressed my son.

"Tate, what do you mean baby?"

He sighed obviously frustrated that he would have to explain this to me.

"I mean mommy, that Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett sleep in the same room." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Because they are married." I nodded again. "Well my friend Dylan at school, his mommy and daddy are married and sleep in the same room. So if Edward is my daddy and you are my mommy, then that means you are married and Edward will have to live with us so he can sleep in your room too."

I looked up and saw Edward's pleading eyes meet mine, almost begging me and promising me all the diamonds in the world if I can answer this. I was sort of shocked that he thought I would even consider having him handle this, I mean I know he is his father, but Jesus he just found out about the boy last night.

"Tate, that's right sometimes mommy's and daddy's are married and live together like aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett, but baby, Edward and I aren't married, so no honey he won't be living here with us."

Tate seemed to ponder this for a moment before his next question was voiced.

"Well when are you going to get married? Mommy I really like Edward and he has fun with my toys, I really want him to live with us. PLEEASSE, I promise to pick up all my toys and take a bath whenever you tell me to."

Well what the hell was I supposed to say to that _Excellent question Tate, we will be married in a fortnight and with the moon shining off of Grandpa Charlie's shotgun. _Good lord, why did Edward have to show up when Tate could form coherent sentences and ask specific questions, but still have the nativity of a child.

Edward's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, which surprised me.

"Tate, how about I make you a deal." Tate nodded his head ecclesiastically, because he usually gets a toy or something when adults make deals with him. "Okay, why don't we, me you and your mom just hang out a few times, and have fun. Then we can see what happens okay." My baby thought this through for a minute, and I saw something spark in his eyes.

"Deal. IFFFF, I get to watch the dinosaur movie." I looked at the clock and nodded my consent. Really it was the least I could do to get this whole topic swept under the rug. Edward seemed to agree with my feelings and went to put the movie in, while I cleaned up the kitchen.

After a while we put Tate to bed, he had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. Edward had asked to stay a while longer to talk more about Tate and to "catch up," so that's what we did. Much like the night we met conversation flowed easily between us.

Suddenly a song came on over the speakers

_We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out_

Johnny Cash's voice filtered into the living room, and faster then I could have predicted and not waiting for an answer Edward pulled me up and started dancing. Let me tell you this was not under the stars, love in my eyes dancing. It was the silliest movements of limbs I've ever seen in anyone older than 10, and I loved every minute of it. As _Jackson _came to a close we had the biggest grins on our faces.

Edward bowed like a gentleman and thanked me for the dance, I responded in kind with a small curtsey.

When we both rose and our eyes meet something that had been missing with the whole "YOU'RE THE DADDY" excitement, was showing through his eyes. It was a fire I'm sure that was being reflected in my own.

Without warning his lips were on mine and my back was pressed against the living room wall. Edward's hands moved to my ass as our mouths fought for dominance. Not needing further encouragement I gave a small hop and my legs instantly wrapped around his waist, and my hands molded into his hair. I moved my mouth away from his in order to breath, but without wanting to loose the connection I began sucking and licking at from his jaw to his ear and down his neck.

At some point I realized the pressure that the wall was putting on my back was missing and that we were moving. Edward shifted me slightly and began fumbling with the door handle to my room, the shift resulted in delicious friction between my aching core and his very prominent erection. Moans escaped us both as we repeated the action against the door jam.

Once we were fully inside my bedroom Edward kicked the door shut and tossed me onto my bed.

He began walking towards me as if he was a lion stalking his prey.

"Edward..." I said seductively, and then gave myself a high five at apparently pulling it off, because the desire and lust in his eyes only increased.

Before long he was over me on the bed and pulling my shirt up, revealing my black bra, there was nothing really special about it but the hitch in Edward's breath and his immediate response to place his mouth over my cloth covered nipple seemed to alert me to his appreciation of the garment.

"God Bella, you are just as perfect as I remember you." he mumbled against the other breast. His hand then reached behind my back and unclasped the fabric, and he proceeded to rip it off of my arms.

Taking advantage of Edward's kneeling position, I removed his shirt and threw it to the floor somewhere. With both of our chests bare Edward began tracing my nipples and seemed transfixed by their hardening. He took one in his mouth and had his hand lavish attention on the other. His free hand began to fumble with the button on my pants. Once he had finished getting them unzipped he started pulling them down as best he could while focusing his mouth and other hand on my breasts. As soon as they were to my knees I pushed them off with my legs the rest of the way.

Edward sat up at this point and gazed at me in only my black cotton and lace boy-shorts

"Beautiful." before he could return to his ministrations I placed a hand on his chest, and what a chest it was, he was solid as a rock and defined beyond my dreams _someone has been working out much harder since college._

"you have entirely too many clothes on." He nodded and jumped off the bed and stripped of his pants and socks. It was then I noticed that he was lacking an important part of clothing under his jeans.

He just grinned crookedly at me, before he pounced. We tumbled around on the bed for an unknown amount of time, sucking, licking and kissing wherever we could reach while grinding our hips together.

"I need you" I moaned as Edward's skilled fingers found my center, and began stroking me through the piece of black that was separating us. Edward growled and removed my panties.

"Shit!" I looked up confused, because this was not a happy-I'm-getting-laid curse.

Obviously sensing my need for an explanation he said "I don't have any condoms, but we could do othe" I cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Thank God for Rose." I got up and ran to my closet looking for the box that my sister in law had so thoughtfully given me on my last birthday when she had said "Bella you need to get laid, and when you do I want you to be prepared." I turned to face Edward when I found my prize and held up the small foil package. His responding smile and a promise to buy Rose something really expensive had me flat on my back and Edward hovering over me.

His fingers traced my wet folds "So ready for me, God Bella, is this for me." I nodded my head and grabbed his cock and lined it up to my entrance. Without further invitation, he pushed in, filling me like I remember. Each thrust our hips matched each other, our moans and grunts the only sounds besides our slapping skin echoed in my small room. Our eyes were connected the whole time.

"Bella I'm close, you need to cum for me baby." He began rubbing my clit with his talented thumb and I felt the pressure that had been building erupt. That was followed by Edward's own release.

As we both came down from our high, Edward pulled out and discarded the condom in the wastebasket by my bed. We both crawled under the covers and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella" he whispered "mmhmm" was my only response.

"Thank you" I'm not sure what he was thanking me for, because sleep soon pulled me in before I could ask.

**AN: Happy Valentines day again- my treat to you was my very first lemon, please let me know what you think, if it was bad tell me and I will try and improve their quality or leave it up to the truly gifted, and just make recommendations.**


	8. Manic Monday

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews**

**Again not Stephanie Meyer – Twilight is her genius.**

*******

**Manic Monday**

The sound of my alarm blaring notified me that it was 5 am and that I need to get up and ready for the day. I was a little foggy, and my body was sore I began to stretch my limbs before rolling over to turn off the annoying contraption. When I connected with a very hard, warm body that was currently cursing my clock. I immediately blushed as I remembered why he was here. I finished my trek and reached over Edward to shut off the alarm.

"Good morning" I mumbled into his chest, because during my mission, he had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "mmm" was his response as he began moving his hands up and down my back. I gave a quick peck on his chest and said I needed to shower.

Once I was in the shower and had the warm water cascading down my back I realized a few things: Edward and I had sex and he was still here, Tate lives here and will see him _shit_. I began to scrub my hair faster and harder to get in and out of here as fast as possible. I finished rather quickly and had a towel hugging my body. As I stepped out of the bathroom I heard voices and cluttering noises coming from the kitchen. I inched my way towards the room quietly, and peeked in and was astounded by the sight in front of me, and the words spoken made tears come to my eyes.

Edward and Tate were sitting at the kitchen table eating bowls of cereal.

"Edward, can I ask you something" Tate asked quietly.

"Sure buddy, what is it." he urged him to continue.

"Can I call you daddy?"

The look on Edward's face was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen next to Tate, his eyes light up and the smile that spread across his face was beaming.

"Of course you can son." apparently that was just a warm up though.

"Edward, I thought you and mommy said you weren't married, did you guys get married without me?" And Edward's previous proud face became one of panic. I really thought hard about helping, but I was still dripping and in the towel _sure that's the reason, you were just too scared to face the 4 year old._

"um, no we didn't" and then he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Oh, I thought, you said you wouldn't sleep over unless you were married. So if you aren't married, why did you sleep here?"

I took pity at that moment.

"Tate, you need to get ready for school" he looked up at me and smiled and darted into his room.

I looked back at Edward and he had his head down on the table, obliviously relieved that he didn't have to finish that conversation.

"Thank you" was mumbled into the table.

"Your welcome, but I think we both should get dressed before he comes back out.

Edward quickly followed me into the room and put his clothes back on, and watched me get dressed. Since it was Monday I needed to dress a little less casually then I did the rest of the week. I looked into my closet and pulled out a simple dress, with a cream top and gray bottom, and grabbed my cream, peep-toe pumps. I don't wear heels often, but usually on Monday's you will find me in them.

When I was done I turned and saw Edward standing there with one leg in his jeans and his shirt on, just standing with his mouth hanging open and staring.

"Edward are you okay." That seemed to snap him out of it, he finished pulling on his pants and was over to me in a few seconds and had me pressed against the door to my dresser attacking my lips.

He pulled away after one of the most intense kisses in my life. "God, you just made one of my teenage fantasy's come to life, hot teacher. What I wouldn't give to play hookey today." he ground out, while simultaneously grinding his very proud member against me.

"mommy, daddy, where are you?" shouted through the house, and made us pull apart.

"We're coming out Tatter, just give us a second." As I reached for the door, Edward pulled on my hand and whispered to me.

"I know that last night was unexpected, but Bella I don't want to loose you or Tate. I don't want this to be a one time thing, and I don't want you to think I only want you because of our amazing son. Do you think if we can get a babysitter I can take you out tonight?" I nodded my head slowly trying to process everything. Tate called for us again and I ushered Edward out since he had to go home and get ready for work himself. After about another half hour I had Tate ready and we were on our way to preschool.

Once we walked into his room Tate ran up to Mrs. Esme and shouted "I have a daddy, Mrs. Esme! His name is Edward and he is so cool, he watched dinosaurs with me and played with us at that park and he slept over so he and my mommy are going to get married." then he turned and went to his friends. I looked up and saw a wide-eyed Esme staring at me, when I suddenly remembered that she is Edward's mother, and my son just confirmed her suspicions about his parentage, and a whole lot of other info I was not ready for her to know.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second." I nodded and walked over to her. I confirmed for her what Tate had said and gave her a very watered down version of the events of the weekend. I had to leave shortly after to go to school.

My morning was pretty tame, nothing too interesting happened, Jasper stopped by and talked with me for a few minutes in between classes, but didn't bring up Edward which I was secretly thankful for.

I got a text from Edward during my prep period, he said he asked Emmett to watch Tate so we could go out tonight. I also got a text from Emmett saying that I need to be careful and that he has had a discussion with Edward about dating his baby sister.

The rest of the day was alright, I had a few rowdy kids in class, but they were just normal teenagers. I headed out at the end of the day to pick up Tate. When I entered the room I saw a very wide-eyed looking boy run over to me.

"Mommy, did you know that Mrs. Esme is my daddy's mommy?" I nodded, trying to figure out how he found that out.

"I'm sorry Bella, he saw a picture of Edward and asked how I knew him, he figured it out from there."

"Don't worry about it, he's pretty smart, I'm sure Edward would want him to know anyways. Tate only has one grandparent as it is and I'm happy he can get to know the you and your husband." She smiled and invited us to come visit this weekend and said she had already spoken with Edward about it.

As I drove to Rosalie's shop to drop Tate off, I began to worry about how fast everything was moving. I considered telling Edward tonight that we should slow down for Tate, but I stopped that line of thinking when I remembered what he said to me this morning. I knew in my heart that he would be there for our son if something didn't work out with us, and if we were careful we could make sure that they got a relationship that didn't involve mine and Edward's relationship, or whatever it is.

I talked to Rose a little before I left to go meet Edward, she told me that I owed it to myself and Tate to be happy, and if Edward made me happy then all the better. I also thanked her for the present and she laughed and said anytime.

Edward showed up at my apartment a little after 7 looking a little off, he said that he had a very long meeting with a new client and it was just draining. He then gave me a heart stopping kiss and thanked me for keeping the dress on, he had sent me a message at around 5 telling me not to take it off.

We went out to diner at a little Italian restaurant and talked about what we wanted out of this relationship and how to handle Tate, all the while playing footsy with each other. There was no awkwardness and we were both able to voice our concerns and we came up with a pretty decent plan. That night Edward played out his hot for teacher fantasy to the fullest; and again promised to buy Rose something nice, because she had agreed to keep Tate overnight and drop him off at preschool in the morning.

The weeks flew by and the three of us were becoming a family. There were times when Edward would come by looking worn out from work and he would mumble about this one client without telling me anything. Tate and I did our best to cheer him up.

Charlie and Edward were introduced two weeks ago. I'm not sure what happened, as Emmett ambushed my police chief father on Edward one day at work when he said that he simply stopped by for lunch with is son. _Yes he drove all the way from Forks just to have lunch on a Tuesday with Emmett- good thinking boys._ Edward said it was fine and Charlie had told me they got a long just fine and that there were no hard feelings.

I had to laugh at myself because I'm pretty sure in one minute I'm going to get some news that will change my dad and Emmett's perception of Edward. I counted to sixty in my head and took a deep breath, before I looked.

_Positive. Shit._

**Leave me some love!**


	9. Not Alone

**AN: I have no excuses and I am so sorry this took forever.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Not Alone**

I paced around the apartment not sure what I was going to do. Edward had taken Tate to a movie and then to the park for some man bonding. Tate had informed me this morning that I was not allowed to go since I was a girl. Looking at the small stick in my hand proved how much of a girl I really was.

I sighed again looking at the clock and noting that they wouldn't be home for a few more hours and I was left to my own devices. I began to worry about how Edward would take this news. We hadn't been together more than a few months and he was still adjusting to fatherhood with Tate. Tate is another issue on his own, how is he going to feel about having a sibling and having to share the father he just got with someone else. That thought took me to my own father and my fear of his reaction to Edward getting me pregnant again.

I threw myself on my bed where the thoughts just kept pounding into my brain. I knew the first thing that I needed to do was tell Edward, but how. I started coming up with ideas and waiting until Christmas but that was still a month away and I don't think I could keep it a secret that long. Then I thought of thanksgiving, but we would be with my family and no way was I going to tell him within ear shot of my dad or Emmett.

Fate apparently had other ideas though. During my massive thinking binge I fell asleep and I failed to hear the opening and closing of the front door or the echo of the foot steps that proceeded it. I didn't feel the blanket that was placed on top of me. However I did hear the exclamation that came from the bathroom.

"OH FUCK!"

I shot up out of bed fast than I thought possible and looked out my door to see Edward standing in the little room holding the discarded test just as Tate barreled out of his room looking between the two of us.

"Daddy you said a bad word. Mommy I'm awake too so now I'm gonna watch dinosaurs." With that he walked down the hall to the living room while Edward and I locked eyes across the small hall separating the two of us.

Before I knew what was happening I had been swept up in Edward's arms and his mouth had descended on mine and coaxed our tongues together. I was pressed against the door frame as he began to grind his erection into my center. Apparently that little white stick had a way of making people's minds go blank because a little voice is what reminded us we were definitely not alone.

"Daddy why are you attacking mommy?" Tate asked in a small voice.

Edward was able to lower me to the ground and squatted himself down as well to make him eye level with our son.

"I just got some really happy news and I got so excited that I wanted to give mommy a big hug." Tate thought this over for a minute before responding.

"Okay, can you help me put on my movie. The buttons weren't coperatin' with me." Edward laughed and asked Tate where he heard that phrase and he said Uncle Emmett when they were watching football the other week.

The rest of the night was spent with Edward and I trading subtle looks as Tate was not allowing us a moment to ourselves. I knew as we tucked Tate in that night that he wasn't leaving tonight and that we would be talking. I would be lying if I didn't hope that there would be some celebrating too.

Once the last line of the story was read allowed my son's soft snores filled the room. Edward grabbed my hand as he lead us out of the room, quietly turning off the light and shutting the door. For the most part the next few moments were silent. We both changed into the appropriate sleeping attire in case someone decided to join us.

Eventually we were tucked in and Edward had his arms wrapped around me.

"So..." his voice disturbed the building quiet in the room.

"Yep" was my intelligent reply.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

I nodded in response with a small smile twitching at my lips. If this baby was anything like my son why wouldn't I be alright with this.

"Oh baby thank god!" and he quickly flipped me around so I was straddling his thighs as his mouth found purchase on my own. "I love you" he whispered into my lips and I froze. We had not said anything like that before and while I've felt that way for some time the news of the new baby and those words in one day sent me on an emotional eruption.

"Oh..I..Love... You … too.." I said as I tried to control the sobs that were threatening to come forth.

"Baby are you okay" Edward asked, clear panic was beginning to rise within him.

"Yeah, its just with Tate I cried a lot and I think this one is keeping the tradition going."

Right before we both fell asleep for the evening we decided not to tell anyone for a while. Edward seemed to think it would be fairly easy, since I really didn't drink and it wouldn't be considered unsual for me.

* * *

A few days later I was in the grocery store trying to figure out if there was anything that I had forgotten to put on my list when a familiar man approached me.

"Hey Bells" I looked up and saw one of Rosalie's mechanics coming towards me.

"Hi Jacob" I went back to looking at my list hoping he would get the hint and just leave, but this is Jacob so he wouldn't.

"How's the little guy?"

"He's fine, he's at home with his dad right now."

"Uh, so does that mean your free tonight, since the jackass finally decided to stand up and take responsibility for what he did."

That created a small fire within me.

"JACOB BLACK shut the fuck up. Edward and I will be having supper with our son tonight, like every other night since Edward found out about him. Then after Tate's in bed I can guarantee there will not be any sleep going on for the other two occupants of my apartment tonight."

With that I turned around and started to head towards the checkout, completely forgetting half of the items on my list. Jacob however wasn't done with the conversation.

"How come you spread your legs for everyone else, but not for me?" he yelled across the store.

I was mortified and just as I was turning around to give him a piece of my mind I heard a display of canned items fall to the ground. When my eyes processed what I was seeing I saw my bear of a brother hunched over Jacob, who was lying in the canned items. From the blood flowing out of Jacob's noes and my brother's posture I could assume that he had punched the mutt.

As I was about to head over to the two before it could get any worse, a police officer who happened to be in the store at the same time was putting Emmett in handcuffs.

"Hey sis, call my lawyer will ya. Oh yeah and the chief."

I could only nod and watch as they led him out of the store. I softly placed my hand on my stomach reminded again that we were not alone.

**Leave me some love please and will heart you all the days of my life.**


End file.
